Darien for Dinner
by readbooks172
Summary: Darien comes over for dinner!


Leagal junk: I don't own sailor moon, never said i did iether!  
  
DARIEN FOR DINNER  
  
"Darien, how would you like to come have dinner with my family tomorrow night?" asked a girl with long blonde hair done up in two 'meatballs' on top of her head.   
  
"Oh, is your father out of town again, Serena?" asked the young man walking beside her through the park.   
  
Serena started to get uncomfortable. "Well, no... but do you want to come anyway? I'm sure mom will control him! She always has before!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I was only there for a split second picking you up and dropping you off. He's never been in close quarters with me for hours before." said Darien, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Well, that is true... but I think he'll behave himself. Besides, mom's making your favorite! Sweet and sour chicken with rice and everything! you can't miss that!"  
  
"I do like your mothers food..."  
  
"Is that the ONLY reason you come over?" asked Serena with a grin.   
  
He grinned back at her. "No, you moms cooking isn't all of it. I like your brother alot too!" He started to run, knowing what was coming.  
  
"DARIEN!!" she yelled, tackling him around the waist. "You better take that back!"  
  
He laughed, trying to distangle himself. "OK! I admit it! I was kidding! Please! You're cutting off my circulation!"  
  
She released him, trying her hardest to look stern, but failed miserably. She broke out laughing. "Just for that, you HAVE to come for dinner! I'll tell mom to expect you, so don't make her cook extra for someone who isn't coming!"  
  
"Now, do you think I would do something like that?" He asked her mock-pouting. "I'm hurt!"  
  
"Well, you will be 'hurt' if we don't get home soon. I have ten minutes before my dad starts to froth at the mouth."  
  
He looked at his watch and yelped. "YIKES! We'd better get out of here if I want to live to see dinner! Come on!" he yelled, taking her by the hand and running through the park.  
  
***  
  
  
"Mom, I invited Darien over for dinner, like you told me to. I just hope you can control Daddy." said Serena, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry dear. I can control you father if I have to tie him to the chair!" said Ilene, Serenas mother, looking up from the sauce she was making. "I have before, haven't I?"  
  
"Uh-huh, but he didn't have to actually TALK to Darien besides the usual, 'have her home by so and so a time' and 'why are you so late?!'" said Serena.   
  
"That's true, but like I said before, he'll behave." said her mother not noticing that her husband had just walked into the room.  
  
"Who will honey? Don't tell me that Sammy has done something again." said Ken, standing beside his wife with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"No dear. We're having a guest for dinner tomorrow, and I was talking about you behaving yourself." said Ilene.  
  
Ken shrugged. "And why wouldn't I behave myself? Who's the guest?"  
  
"Darien."   
  
"WHAT!?!" Ken yelled, turning red. "I don't THINK so! He won't step one FOOT in this house!"   
  
"But Daddy..." started Serena.  
  
"NO! I'm still master of this house, and what I say goes!"  
  
Ilene smiled. "Well, I guess the master of the house will go hungry and sleep on the couch." she said, not raising her voice, but calming Ken down in a heartbeat. He knew she wasn't bluffing. It'd happened before. The last time had been when her mother had stayed with them for a few days.  
  
"Fine. I'll be nice." he said sullenly. "I won't hurt him."  
  
"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY!" yelled Serena happily. She ran up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "I'd better go get cleaned up for dinner. Thank you again Daddy!"  
  
"Now doesn't that make up for having to be nice for one night?" asked Ilene looking at her husband.   
  
"Yeah, I guess, but..."   
  
"I don't like that 'but'."  
  
"I said I would behave. I personally LIKE not having a backache." he said. "But that won't stop me from having a little fun with him."   
  
"What kind of fun?" asked Ilene suspicously.  
  
Ken grinned. "Don't you remember the night *I* first met *you're* father?"  
  
Ilene thought for a minute, then started to giggle, then laugh. "Oh yes! *I* remember! I hadn't laughed that hard in ages!"  
  
"Think this boy can handle what I went through?" asked Ken.  
  
"I think so. Just remember, daddy stopped after you passed out."  
  
***  
  
"And your father said he wouldn't hurt him huh? Well, that's a miracle if I ever heard one!" said Lita the next day at school. "I mean, he nearly dropped a ltter of cats when you guys brought Reenie home that one time."  
  
"I beg your pardon!?" said an indignant voice in the tree above the girls' heads.  
  
"Whoops! sorry Luna! I didn't know you were up there." said Lita looking into the trees branches. She saw a pair of   
eyes blinking reproachfully at her from a branch.  
  
"Well I should hope so! I never! 'dropped a litter of cats' indeed!" said Luna, sniffing.  
  
The other girls just grinned. They had their minds on more... INTERESTING topics.  
  
"So, Serena, how is your mom going to keep your dad from hurting anyone?" asked Mina. "Is she going to tie him to the chair?"  
  
"She threatened to..." said Serena with a smile. "But I think the threat of sleeping on the couch and no dinner will keep the peace."  
  
"I just hope you won't have to call me to come and freeze your father before he does anything drastic." said Ami smiling. Everyone started to screech with laughter.  
  
"Believe me, so do I!" said Serena just before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
***  
  
"So, you're having dinner with the father, huh Darien?" asked Andrew. "I hope I see you tomorrow, but if I don't... can I have your stereo?" he said grinning.  
  
Darien looked at him sourly. "You REALLY aren't helping any Andrew!"  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I haven't seen you looking so worried since the boss wanted to talk to you about getting another job." said Andrew. "Remember that? You thought he was going to fire you, but he really wanted you to go to another branch."  
  
"Yeah, I rememeber. I was scared stiff." said Darien, chuckling.   
  
Andrew laughed. "Well, think of it that way. The 'boss' is considering you for promotion.." He grinned wickedly. "Except in this case the boss is carrying a shot gun."  
  
Darien glared at a laughing Andrew, threw some money on the counter to pay for his soda, and left the Cafe.  
  
***  
  
"Well, the food's ready, the table's set, now all we need is the guest of honor!" said Ilene looing around the dining room.  
  
"He'll be here in a few minutes," said Serena coming down the stairs. "Daddy, you WILL behave yourself... won't you?"  
  
"I already said I would didn't I?" he said smiling. "I won't make any promises if he kisses you though!"  
  
"DADDY!" said Serena, blushing and running at her father. "Now you know better than that!"  
  
Sammy chose that moment to come into the room. "Well, if that wasn't a big smooch he gave you last night before you came in, then what was it?" he said grinning at his tomato red sister.  
  
"SAMMY! SHUT UP!" roared Serena, chasing him up the stairs and into his room, where he shut and locked the door behind him "I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled through the door. The only thing that stopped her from breaking down the door was the ringing of the doorbell. "I'LL GET IT!!!" She yelled, running back down the stairs and throwing open the door. Darien blinked at the sudden light, then smiled.   
  
He held up the large boquet of roses. "I think these are for you, Meatball Head."   
  
She smiled. "The're beautiful! Thank you Darien!" She took the flowers from him and led him into the house. "Come on! Dinner's ready, and daddy can't wait to get his hands on you!"   
  
Darien stopped dead in the hall, his face going white.  
  
Serena stopped, looking puzzled. "What's wrong Darien?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'he can't wait to get his hands on me'?" he asked, his voice croaking in his throat.  
  
Serena thought for a minute, then giggled. "Not that way silly! I mean he wants to talk to you!"  
  
Darien sighed. "Oh. Ok. I thought for a minute..." He continued on into the dining room, where Ilene was just sitting the last steaming bowl on the table.  
  
"Hello Darien! I certainly hope you're hungry!" she said, walking around the table to give him a hug.  
  
"I certainly am ma'am. I forgot to have lunch today." he said, huging her back.  
  
"Hello Darien."  
  
Darien turned pale. "Hello Mr. Thompson. How are you tonight?"   
  
Ken grinned inwardly. 'This poor guy looks like he's about to pass out.' he thought. "As well as can be expected. Shall we sit?"  
  
"Yes sir. I've been looking forward to this all day." said Darien, taking his usual place beside Serena.  
  
Ken waited until everyone had been served, then started the interrigation. "So, Darien, I understand you're in college. What do you major in?"  
  
"Well sir, I'm studying to be a doctor." said Darien.  
  
"And how do you pay for school?" Ken continued.  
  
"I have some my family left me, and I work at a computer company on the side." said Darien.  
  
"And just what is it that you do there?" asked Ken.  
  
"I make sure the orders for parts that come through get to where the're supposed to go." said Darien, putting a huge fork full of chicken and rice in his mouth, hoping to stop the questioning. Or at least slow it down.  
  
Ken grinned slightly and looked at his wife. He raised his eyebrow. She smiled and nodded. 'Heh. now let the fun begin!'  
  
"So, Darien, have you kissed my daughter yet?" asked Ken, looking straight at the young man. Darien started to choke, and Serena had to beat him on the back. 'I love it!' thought Ken, trying to hold in his laughter. Sammy didn't worry. He just sat back and howled. Ilene patted her mouth with her napkin, hiding her smile.  
  
Darien was panicking. 'Whan does he want me to say?! Does he want honesty? *Yes sir, I kiss her every chance I get, and a few I don't?* or should I go for the pleaser? *no sir, I have honored your daughter.* Yeah right! Like he'll belive that!' Turns out he didn't need to answer.  
  
"Are you kidding me? These two are always tongue-wrestling! You can't leave them alone for one minute without...OUCH!" Sammy yelled, not finishing his sentence. Serena kicked him under the table.  
  
"Please, Sammy, continue." said Ken, putting his chin in his hand and looking at his son.  
  
Serena gave him a death glare. It told him plainly that if he continued, he wouldn't live long enough to see his next birthday. He gulped. "I'll, um, tell you later." he mumbled, and stuffed in a huge mouthful. Talk kinda tapered off after that.  
  
***  
  
After dessert, Serena wanted to show Darien the new painting her mother had bought for her room.   
  
"Well, I guess so, but see that he *only* looks at the picture. Nothing else, like, say, the bedspread?" he said, looking them both up and down. The pair turned crimson.  
  
"DADDY!" screeched Serena. "I can't belive you just said that! My own father! argh!" she gave him a look and went upstairs. Darien followed slowly. As soon as they heard the door close, the three downstairs started to convulse. They had never had such an entertaining evening!  
  
"Oh my god! did you see their faces?! They looked like they were in pain!" laughed Sammy cheerfully.   
  
"I have to admit, they did look funny!" said Ilene wiping her eyes.   
  
"I wonder what would happen if I went upstairs with a camera right now." said Ken looking devilish. They started to laugh again.   
  
"I walked in on them one time. I barely had time to shut the door before Serena chucked her alarm clock at me!" said Sammy.  
  
"You probably deserved it!" said Ken. "Think they have been up there long enough to get a good look at her painting?"   
  
"Yes. I think so. Are you going to go get them then?" asked Ilene.  
  
"Uh-huh. Got to make a detour to the closet though. I have to get the camera!" said Ken grinning at the other two. They started to howl.   
  
***   
  
"I can't belive he said that!" said Serena, flopping down onto the bed and covering her eyes with one arm. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"I'm surprised he let us come up here. He put me through hell at the dinner table." said Darien sitting down in Serena's desk chair. "I thought I was being interrogated!"  
  
All of a sudden, Serena started to laugh. "You should have seen your face when daddy asked the kissing question! you looked like you were dying!" she managed to get out before she started to laugh again.  
  
"That wasn't funny! I nearly had a heart attack!" he said crossly.  
  
That just made her laugh harder. "I wish I could have gotten a picture of your face! It was classic! You couldn't have been more shocked if he had pulled a gun on you!" she said. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot! Look at this!" she said, pointing to the wall at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oh Serena. It's the painting." said Darien softly. She came to stand beside him. He put his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was the painting done by Loni Lanai. The one Serena and Darien had posed for.   
  
Serena giggled a little. "Can you believe we once hated each other so much?" she said softly.  
  
"But that's the thing. I didn't hate you. I was a little afraid of you. I cared for you then, but I didn't know, and I didn't understand the feelings. So I insulted you." He smiled down at her softly. "I'm glad I got up the courage to stop."  
  
Serena's eyes teared up. "Oh Darien."   
  
They leaned towards eachother, closing their eyes. Then...  
  
"Smile!" CLICK!  
  
"HUH?! DADDY! GET OUT!" screamed Serena, throwing a stuffed rabbit at his head. He closed the door just in time to avoid it. They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. They also heard him say "GOT THEM!" to the other two people downstairs and their cheers.   
  
Darien groaned and flopped face first down on the bed. "There's no way in heck I can face those people now!" He moaned.  
  
"Oh Darien! Don't you get it? Daddy doesn't care anymore! He approves of you! If he didn't, he would have come in here carrying a lot more than a camera! He would have been toting a gun! You've passed the test!" said Serena.  
  
Darien looked up at her in amazment. "Is that waht this was all about? Your dad was screening me?" he asked.  
  
Serena blushed. "Um, kinda, but I didn't know anything about it until alittle before, I promise!" she said.  
  
Darien grinned evilly at her. "And you didn't warn me?" he asked. He stood up slowly.  
  
Serena gulped and scooted away slowly. "I couldn't! Mom wouldn't let me!" She squealed as Darien leapt for her. He tackled he to the bed and started to tickle her mercilesslly. "Darien! Stop! I cna't stand it!" she shrieked, laughing.  
  
They heard a thumping on the floor. "Alright you two, break it up! you have been up there long enough! Time to come down!" said her father.  
  
"You heard him! Let me up!" said Serena, gasping.  
  
Darien stood up and helped her stand. "Alright, I'll spare you for now." He pulled her closer and wispered in her ear "but I won't say that when you come over to my place nezt."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Good. Wouldn't have it any other way." They walked down the stairs hand in hand.  



End file.
